Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Twin delammas
by twilight663
Summary: What would happen if Shinji had a twin sister? Yes i know that its short
1. Chapter 1

NGE: the Twin Dilemma

Magi report on Third Child Name: Shinji Ikari Age: 17 years old with prosthetics for his legs and arms along with some other prosthetics. Reason for having prosthetics: unknown accident, still trying to gather data about it.

Magi Report on Forth Child: Name Shiiko Ikari Age: 17 years old with prosthetics for her legs and arms along with other prosthetics. Reason for having prosthetics: unknown accident along with her brother

Shinji holds the pay phone in his gloved hand listening to a prerecorded message wondering why he even came to Tokyo-3. When Shinji puts the phone back into its cradle he takes his gloves off and puts them in his duffel bag so he can look at his hands. "Where is she?" Shinji says while looking up and down the street. "She should be here by now." Shinji looks around and sees that no one but his twin Sister is around and all the shops are closed "We might as well find a shelter, right Shii-chan?" Shiiko suddenly turns towards Shinji and says "of course nichan we should find a shelter but who are we waiting for?" Shinji says "Captain Misato Katsuragi, if Dad did not send us the wrong name and time." Suddenly a giant explosion happens nearby and it catches both children's attention. "What was that?" they both said at the same time and then they see a giant creature walking through the town and it was batting away what looks like flying grey bananas. One of those "flying bananas" crashes near the two children and it explodes but a millisecond before they got hit by the fire ball a blue Alpine skids inbetween them and the explosion "Hello there am I real late?" the driver says to the children. "YES you are about 15 minutes late!" both Shinji and Shiiko say at the same time at the same time they are jumping into the car one getting in the back seat and the other one getting in the front seat. "Now go go go go!"

"It looks like its almost time for us to welcome our new Pilots." said a dark figure Standing alone in a dark room looking at two giant purple machines.

To Be Continued?

Late Disclamer: I do not own NGE nor do I ever intend to!

Author's notes: I am going to be trying to update this as much as I can while the story comes to my mind.

Be sure to review, follow, and/or follow. I have no idea how you guys will like my take and how I wrote this so please tell me


	2. Chapter 2 Twin Unit 01s?

NGE: The Twin Dilemma

Chapter two: Twin Unit 01s?

"How is the progression on Unit 1.1 and 1.2?"

"They are thawing and being prepped for launch Sir"

"Have the Third and Forth arrived yet?"

"Commander Ikari? Do you really think that they will pilot Point One and Point Two after the 'Incident'?"

…..

"Are we lost Captain Katsuragi?" said Shiiko looking at the almost unfamiliar walls of the hall way that they are heading down. "Did I not tell you two that you guys can call me Misato?" Misato said looking to a map that she was looking at. "Would you two mind telling me why you two are wearing gloves?" Shinji and Shiiko look at each other and sigh. "Of course Misato we do not want to scare people due to our prosthetics." Shinji explains to Misato "We lost our arms and legs to an accident 11 years ago when we were 6 years old…" "You did see Shinji's hands when you picked us up so why are you asking us about the gloves now?" Shiiko asks Misato while they wait for the elevator to get to the floor that they need to get to. Suddenly the elevator opens and shows an irate Ritsuko Akagi. "We do not have the time or manpower for a wild goose chase Captian" Ritsuko says to Misato which Misato says " Sorry I got lost again they should put little maps that say 'you are here' like you would find in a mall." "Are we there yet Doctor?" The twins say in perfect unison while looking at Ritsuko while they are crossing a 'pool' of an unknown liquid.

"You have the Bridge Fuyutsuki." says Commander Gendo Ikari to Sub Commander Kozo Futusuki. "Their fist meeting in 9 years. Why he sent them away is beyond me but I hope that they will agree to pilot the Evas." Kozo muses quietly to himself then he starts to bark out orders to the unsuspecting 'bridge bunnies' as the techs who work in the bridge are jokingly called.

"Why are the lights out we already know what is kept in here Doctor Akagi." Shiiko and Shinji say in unison again while taking off their gloves and jackets. "It was the Commander's idea…" Ritsuko says nervously while the lights get turned on revealing Units 01.1 and Unit 01.2. "Hello Dad why don't you come down here and Give us a hug or are you going to mope up in the command center for the cages and try to blackmail us into piloting the Evas. Which you don't have to we already want to pilot them. All we need to know is what piloting these things entitles us to" Shiiko and Shinji say while looking up at a window that over looks the Eva Cages. Gendo looks pleasantly surprised at his kids' reaction then he starts to tell them what they need to know about the privileges that being a pilot entitles them to. "I am coming down now Shiiko, Shinji I'm surprised you are not mad at me when I sent you away for 9 years. I honestly expected you two to be emotional wrecks." Gendo says through the bullet proof glass then 5 minuets later he walks up to his twin children and then they pounce and hug him. "We missed you Dad. We can call you that right Dad?" Shiiko and Shinji say while they hug Gendo. "Yes you can you two, now get into your plug suit, put on the A10 nerve clips, and get into the plugs before the Angel gets here." "Yes Dad."

"Operation Kiryu is ready to begin"

"Why you used THAT name is beyond me… Lets hope that everything goes smoothly this time.

Authors Notes: Well I hope that this Chapter is a little longer that the previous chapter. There might be Movie References in this story as well as some other TV show References in here but I will try to avoid Crossovers as much as I can

Be sure to Rate, Follow, and/or Favorite

Omake of doom?

"Why did you wake HIM up?"

'Because I thought that He would help us fight the Angels"

"You are such an idiot…. THAT THING ALMOST DESTRYED TOKYO IN 1954!"


End file.
